Armadilhas do Amor
by Anninha Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO DE LOVE DECOY. Shiki foi prometido em casamento à Ruka. Porém Shiki se recusa e para tanto, se casa com Rima. O problema é que ela é muito rebelde. Poderá Shiki fazer dela uma garota de verdade? Irá o amor perpetuar? R&R! ShikixRima :
1. Rima salva o dia

N/T: Essa é uma tradução da fanfic "**Love Decoy**" escrita por **OtakuIsLove**. Se eu gostei tanto dessa fic a ponto de traduzi-la, eu tenho certeza que vocês também irão amá-la! Divirtam-se!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight me pertence. Brincadeirinha, não pertence. Infelizmente.

Sinopse: Shiki foi prometido em casamento à Ruka. Porém Shiki se recusa e para tanto, se casa com Rima em vez disso. O problema é: ela é muito rebelde. Poderá Shiki transformá-la em uma garota de verdade? Irá o amor perpetuar? R&R! (Shima)

**Armadilhas do Amor (Love Decoy)**

_Escrita por: __OtakuIsLove_

_Tradução: Anninha Black_

Capítulo Um: Prometido em Casamento

"Prometido??!! O quê?! ― Que diabos você quer dizer?" Shiki berrou a plenos pulmões.

O advogado caminhou para longe dele e arrumou seus óculos tortos, nervosamente.

"Hum, eu sinto muito, senhor Shiki, mas está escrito aqui que seu pai deseja que você se case com a Ruka Soeun."

Shiki bateu com seu punho na mesa, respirando pesada e bruscamente.

"Eu não casarei com a Ruka-san! Você não vê? Eu não amo essa garota! Ela é a noiva do Kein! Eu não vou arruinar isto por causa de um contrato estúpido!"

O advogado assentiu e arranjou sua postura.

"Eu posso ajudá-lo se você quiser mesmo recusar o contrato. No entanto, isso poderá levar a conseqüências severas caso você seja descuidado."

Shiki assentiu determinadamente. Qualquer coisa para se livrar daquele desejo de seu pai estúpido.

"Você tem que se casar com outra mulher para que o contrato não possa contradizer suas decisões. Então, quando o prazo do contrato expirar, você pode anular seu casamento e ser livre novamente. A expiração deverá acontecer por volta de seis meses. Não é tanto tempo. Tenho certeza que você pode fazer isto."

Shiki suspirou com concentração. Sim, ele teria que achar uma mulher que concordasse em estar casada com ele por seis meses. Mas quem?

"Nos encontramos novamente quando você se decidir. Me ligue." O advogado o saudou e então caminhou para fora de seu dormitório.

Houve uma leve batida na porta.

"Entre." disse Shiki.

Takuma Ichijo entrou e sentou-se em sua cama.

"Takuma, eu preciso da sua ajuda..."

Bastou um olhar em seu amigo para que Takuma concluísse que Shiki estava com um problema sério.

"Explique e eu te ajudarei."

Shiki explicou-lhe sobre o requerimento de seu pai e sobre ele ter de achar uma noiva que concordasse em viver com ele por seis meses.

Takuma sorriu.

"Isso é fácil, todas as garotas são loucas por você. Qualquer uma amaria casar contigo."

Shiki suspirou e balançou sua cabeça.

"Não. Eu quero encontrar alguém que não seja louca por mim. Alguém que aceitará se divorciar. Você pode oferecer dinheiro, presentes, o que seja... Apenas arrume alguém pra eu me casar."

Takuma começou a refletir.

"Hmm... Eu imagino se..." Então seu rosto se iluminou. "Aha! Volto em um instante!" Ele correu para a porta, não se incomodando em fechá-la ao sair.

Shiki levantou uma sobrancelha. Seu amigo era um pouco estranho às vezes.

Shiki deitou-se em sua cama, os braços atrás da cabeça enquanto ele pensava em como seria estar noivo de Ruka. Ele sentiu calafrios. Não podia nem imaginar a cara de Kein se ele ousasse a dizer isto. Ah, não. Ele não ousaria.

Ele precisava encontrar alguém rápido, alguém com quem ele pudesse viver facilmente. Alguém que fosse digna.

Shiki ouviu o som de passos novamente e pulou para fora da cama. Parada ali na porta estava...

_Ah, não. Ela não!_

Ele disse "digna", não "rebelde". Sim, Rima Touya era conhecida no colégio como a estudante mais rebelde. Ela sempre recebia detenções, não levava a carreira de modelo muito a sério e... mascava chicletes. No entanto, ela era absurdamente deslumbrante. O único problema era que ela não sabia o quão bonita ela era. Moleca boba.

"O quê... ―" Shiki começou.

"Shiki?!" Rima Touya engasgou.

Nesse meio tempo, Takuma entrou no quarto.

"Bom, eu encontrei a Rima. Ela é perfeita para você, Shiki. Ela é linda, err, suportável e absolutamente não louca por você."

Shiki lançou um olhar para seu amigo. De todas as pessoas possíveis, ali estava Rima. Por que tinha que ser alguém com quem ele nem ao menos conversava? Tecnicamente era ELA quem não falava com ele. E ELA NÃO ERA SUPORTÁVEL. ELA FALAVA UM MONTE DE ASNEIRAS.

"Por que ela? Você não podia ter encontrado outra pessoa?" Shiki disse, irritado.

Rima de repente limpou sua garganta.

"Ou, ou! Se alguém aqui tem o direito de estar irritado, sou eu. Takuma-kun se aproximou de mim e disse que você iria me pagar uma grana alta se eu casasse com você por seis meses. Então ele me arrastou para cá uma vez que eu estou dura."

Shiki olhou surpreso para a garota. Ela não podia estar falando sério.

"Então você não se importa de morar comigo por seis meses? Como minha esposa?" Ele indagou friamente.

Rima zombou dele.

"Não, eu posso parecer maluca, mas eu farei isto se você me pagar."

Takuma sorriu atrás dela. E incentivou o seu amigo silenciosamente.

"Quanto?" Shiki perguntou.

Rima sorriu satisfeita.

"Um milhão."

Shiki meramente levantou os ombros.

"Porque você precisaria de uma quantidade tão grande de dinheiro? Você não é uma apostadora, é?"

Rima deu um tapa no braço de Shiki.

"É claro que não! Eu preciso desse dinheiro para uma matrícula. Eu enviarei minha inscrição para Paris porque eu preciso estudar em uma escola de moda prestigiada. É bem caro e eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para sustentar minha matrícula."

Shiki assentiu e levou sua mão até em frente a ela.

"Eu dobrarei o preço se você fizer um bom trabalho."

Rima olhou suspeitamente para a mão dele por um momento antes de segurá-la com firmeza com a sua.

"Temos um contrato então, Shiki. Eu serei sua esposa."


	2. Pockeys não são para se roubar

Capítulo dois saindo! Por favor, deixem uma review, seja porque vocês amaram ou porque odiaram (snif)! Beijoos!

Disclaimer: Nada meu.

**Armadilhas do Amor (Love Decoy):**

Capítulo Dois: Proposta & Bons Modos

"Eu preciso fazer isto o mais legal e civilmente possível, é claro." Ele declarou. Então ele joelhou-se na frente dela e levantou o anel em sua mão.

"Rima Touya, você seria minha esposa? Eu prometo amá-la... por seis meses."

Rima juntou as sobrancelhas, zombando.

"Bom, ok ―"

"Eu disse civil. Me responda formalmente." Shiki ordenou.

Rima fez uma careta, mas o respondeu.

"Sim, Senri, eu prometo amá-lo e respeitá-lo. Eu me casarei contigo."

Takuma bateu palmas quando Shiki colocou o anel no dedo anular de Rima. O anel era de uma prata vibrante e clássica. O estilo era claramente dos anos 60, mas ficou ótimo. Rima sempre amou coisas clássicas.

Shiki se levantou e sorriu satisfeito para ela.

"Bom, imagino que a gente precise planejar nosso casamento."

Rima levantou os ombros, indiferente.

"Eu não me importo. Nós podemos nos casar em qualquer lugar."

Shiki balançou a cabeça.

"Eu farei isto do meu jeito. O jeito civil."

Rima revirou os olhos e se encaminhou para a porta. "Eu certamente não vou reclamar já que você é quem está gastando seu dinheiro e tudo mais. Bom, preciso ir. Te vejo por aí, meu noivo." Então ela lhe mandou um nada gracioso beijo a distância.

Shiki suspirou e sentou-se novamente em sua cama.

Rima Touya É sua noiva. Não é real! Gah. Espere, é real. Ele não estava sonhando. A garota rebelde iria se casar com ele. Ele iria matar Takuma.

Ele tinha que admitir. Ele nunca soube muito sobre Rima exceto que ela sempre se metia em encrencas por pregar peças nas pessoas. Ele também sabia que ela o detestava por causa de suas realizações. Não era como se ele fosse afetado por isto, mas Rima realmente sentia inveja dele. Essa era a raiz de sua raiva. E Shiki sempre manteve essa distância entre eles. Ele sempre fora o calado que evitava problemas e discussões. Mas agora… Parecia estranho pedir alguém que ele evitava em casamento. Não que ele a odiasse. Ele sempre for a tão… TÍMIDO na frente dela.

A risada de Takuma interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Salvei sua vida, hein? Eu disse que era fácil." Takuma disse, afetadamente.

Shiki revirou seus olhos e jogou uma almofada no amigo. Devido aos reflexos rápidos de Takuma, ele desviou-se facilmente.

"É, obrigado por salvar meu pescoço. Eu agradeço demais." Replicou, de um jeito sarcástico. "No que você estava pensando, Takuma? Você me trouxe a "Rima, a rebelde"! Você não percebeu que essa mulher sempre me detestou? E agora eu terei que morar com ela por seis meses. Que ótimo." Shiki gemeu.

Takuma balançou a cabeça.

"Você fala com se tivesse medo dela. Você tem?"

"NÃO!"

"Então do que você está reclamando? Se eu fosse você, trabalharia meu charme nela. Ela é absolutamente linda e charmosa."

"Charmosa?" Shiki zombou. "Mais como uma leoa, talvez. Você precisa ver o punho dela, é enorme."

Takuma assobiou com a descrição de Shiki.

"Não seja tão duro com ela, Senri. Eu ouvi dizer que a Rima sempre teve uma quedinha secreta por você..."

"......"

"Ela é realmente diferente de todas essas meninas escandalosas que se encontram por aí, ela é... eu não sei... diferente. Ela não se mistura em uma multidão. Ela tem personalidade... ela é interessante." Takuma disse.

"Obrigada pelo depoimento, Takuma. Mas eu preciso dormir agora."

Takuma sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Sim, Rima era interessante. E era como Takuma havia dito:_ Experimente e estude quem ela realmente é_. O amigo estava obviamente interessado nela, mas mantinha distância.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

No dia seguinte, Shiki se atrasou na hora de acordar e teve que estudar suas as matérias, sozinho no pátio, misturando suas anotações, confuso.

Foi então que Rima apareceu com sua blusa larga e um rabo de cavalo preso em um laço preto. Deslumbrante como sempre, é claro.

"Ei, amor! Você dormiu bem?" Ela praticamente gritou através do pátio de forma que todo mundo podia ouvi-la.

Shiki estremeceu e escondeu seu rosto atrás do livro de vergonha quando percebeu que todas as cabeças haviam se virado para ele.

_Ah, não. Por favor, não deixe que ela me veja. Não deixe que ninguém me veja, por favor._

Passos.

"E aí, meu noivo! Como estão as coisas? Eu estava realmente preocupada de que você tivesse se perdido ou algo parecido... Eu procurei você por todos os lugares." Ela se sentou ao lado dele e quase o estrangulou com um (para ela) abraço amoroso.

Shiki engasgou.

"Tire suas mãos de mim!" Ele sussurrou.

Rima levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu pensei que estivéssemos fingindo?" Ela sussurrou de volta.

Shiki bateu em sua testa com sua mão.

"NÃO! Eu quero dizer, sim, estamos fingindo, mas você realmente tem que parecer vulgar e gritar isto para todo mundo?" Ele ordenou.

"Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho o mais consistente possível. Você disse que me pagaria o dobro se eu o fizesse bem. Eu o estou fazendo maravilhosamente, então por que você está se opondo, seu retardado?"

Shiki a encarou e percebeu que ela estava mascando chiclete.

"Ah, sim! Você é ótima. Uma idéia brilhante, gritar por aí. Por Deus, mulher, você está exagerando! E você está comendo chiclete de novo?

Rima revirou os olhos e replicou.

"Eu não preciso do seu sarcasmo, eu sei que eu sou brilhante. E o que você tem a ver com eu estar comendo chiclete? Você não é minha mãe."

"Eu sou seu noivo! Se liga!"

"Ah, sim… me desculpe por isto, meu bem! Eu vou jogar isso fora para que eu possa te dar um amasso selvagelmente." Ela havia começado a gritar de novo.

E olhos curiosos encontraram com os dele. Shiki olhou para baixo, envergonhado. Rapaz, havia ficado claro agora. Não seriam seis meses nada fáceis para ele.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― x

Antes de meia noite todos os alunos da classe da noite da Academia Cross já sabiam que Shiki Senri havia pedido Rima Touya em casamento. Shiki não estava NADA feliz. E Rima estava orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

Ela pensava que estava fazendo um excelente trabalho como esposa. É claro que ela faria isto bem. Ela estava precisando do dinheiro, é claro.

Ele estava se sentindo completamente ultrajado pela vergonha. Ele quis poder chicotear alguém com seu sangue. Qualquer um que sorrisse e fosse dar felicitações a ele e Rima. Shiki bagunçou seu cabelo castanho e saiu andando rapidamente para um corredor.

Então ele viu Rima.

"Tome isto, seu idiotinha! Isto é por ter roubado meus pockeys! E isto! E isto!"

Rima Touya estava perseguindo uma criança por todos os lugares, jogando pedaços de roupa na direção do menino assustado. Seu rosto estava furioso e seus usuais rabos de cavalo em cada lado da cabeça pareciam uma trança suja.

"Parada! NÃO! Ajude! Alguém afaste essa mulher demente para longe de mim"! A criança fingiu um guincho ao dar um sorriso de satisfação.

"Volte aqui! Seu covarde!" Ela acelerou e o alcançou. Ela não fazia idéia de que Shiki a havia seguido, discordando das suas atitudes.

Rima conseguiu segurar a gola da camisa do menino e o levantou do chão, seus olhos brilhando de triunfo.

"Quem é demente agora? Criança insolente! Me devolva meus pockeys! Senão ―"

A criança conseguiu cruzar os braços. "Senão o quê? Vai grudar todos os seus chicletes na minha testa. Isto é nojento, ok?"

Rima riu friamente. "NÃO". Ela o encarou. "Eu vou quebrar o seu nariz!"

Então ela levou seu braço para trás com os punhos fechados e os levou com grande velocidade na direção da cara da criança.

"Tome isto!" Ela gritou.

O menino também gritou e tentou cobrir seu rosto com suas mãos, sem sucesso.

Shiki agarrou o punho dela bem em tempo de evitar que ela amassasse a cara da criança.

"O que você está fazendo?" Rima e Shiki perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rima fechou o rosto para ele. "Me solte."

"NÃO."

"E por que não?" Ela rosnou.

"Você está machucando o garoto. Ele é apenas uma criança. Você é realmente baixa a ponto de bater em uma criança? É óbvio que ele não é páreo para você. Então pare de bater neles porque você tem uma grande vantagem. Escolha alguém do seu tamanho." Shiki soltou seu punho e a forçou a largar a gola da camisa do menino.

O garoto mostrou a língua para Rima e lentamente andou para trás, pronto para escapar.

"Nem tão rápido, pirralho." Shiki agarrou seu braço.

"O quê?" A criança reclamou.

"Eu quero que você devolva os pockeys para a Rima e se desculpe. O que você fez foi vergonhoso para nossa reputação. Roubos não são tolerados na Academia Cross, você entendeu?"

Foi a vez de Rima de mostrar a língua para a criança. Shiki revirou os olhos. Ela era tão infantil. Mas bela.

"Desculpe." O garoto disse, devolvendo com má vontade a caixa de pockeys para Rima, não soando nada verdadeiro.

Rima encarou a criança, mas pegou os pockeys de qualquer jeito.

Shiki balançou a cabeça, aprovando a cena. "Agora, eu quero que você nos diga seu nome?" Ele se dirigiu ao menor.

"Eu não vou contar porque eu sei que vocês vão me reportar para o Diretor Cross." Ele disse com uma careta.

"Diga. Agora." Shiki ordenou novamente, seus olhos azuis claros o perfurando.

"Está bem! É Shiro."

"Rima, você precisa tratar as crianças com respeito também, eu sei que somos muito mais maduros que eles, mas eles também merecem respeito uma vez que é esta a causa e a razão de tudo."

Rima o encarou, estava claro em seu rosto que ela não gostou de estar recebendo uma lição de alguém.

"Que seja." Ela retrucou.

Shiki suspirou. "Eu quero que você dê um pockey para o Shiro. E você, Shiro, em troca, promete nunca mais roubar um desses."

Shiro pensou por uns instantes, antes de assentir. "Ok... eu prometo."

Rima não se moveu. Seu preciosos pockeys, distribuídos?! JAMAIS NESSA VIDA!

"Rima?"

"Nunca."

"Não vai te matar se você der um, Rima. Só UM."

As mão delas se contraíram mas ela não se moveu.

Shiki suspirou e tocou suas mãos de forma a forçá-la a pegar um palito. Rima o fitou, incrédula.

Então as mãos de Rima, sob o controle de Shiki, ofereceram um pocky a Shiro. Ele riu, o pegou e saiu correndo.

"Isto certamente não te matou, matou?"

Rima resmungou. "Eu te odeio."

"Não seja assim. Você sabe que dividir é divino. Falando em pockeys, porque você não me dá um também?" Ele perguntou.

Rima sorriu docemente e tirou um pocky da caixa.

"Aqui está, meu DIVINO marido!" Então ela enfiou o pocky diretamente em sua boca.

"Oigado." Resmungou, sua boca cheia.

E enquanto ele comia, se lembrou das palavras de Takuma.

_Então do que você está reclamando? Se eu fosse você, trabalharia meu charme nela. Ela é absolutamente linda e charmosa._

Shiki lançou um olhar para Rima. Sim, sim! Ela era linda com seus grandes e graciosos olhos e seu vibrante cabelo loiro alaranjado. Ele se viu admirando ela.

"Rima? Eu vou te acompanhar de volta ao seu dormitório." Ele ofereceu e segurou sua mão.

Ela não pareceu notar sua mão porque estava preocupada em comer.

"Ah oum." Ela disse, sua boca também cheia.

Ele segurou em sua cintura e aquilo pareceu bom contra sua pele.

Espere, ele acabara de dizer que a admirava? Sim_. E sim, ele certamente iria estudá-la._


	3. Casamento em Las Vegas

**Finalmente, o capítulo três! Muito obrigada às minhas três reviwers que me fizeram continuar com a tradução. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Por favor, leiam e comentem!**

_Disclaimer: VK não me pertence. Se pertencesse, ia ser um pouquinho mais safado. Hehe_

**Armadilhas do Amor (Love Decoy)**

Capítulo Três: Casamento em Las Vegas

"Está pronta?" perguntou Shiki, um pouco incerto. Os dois estavam prontos e de malas feitas. Eles haviam se despedido do Diretor Cross e de Kaname, prometendo voltar em menos de um ano.

Takuma foi um pouco sentimental na despedida, dizendo "Vou sentir falta do meu colega de quarto, depois de tudo que passamos… Até mais, Shiki. Eu irei te visitar de vez em quando. Quando a turma de dia estiver em férias ou algo do tipo."

Eles se abraçaram por um breve momento.

Já Rima estava se despedindo de sua amiga e colega de quarto Ruka Souen.

"Nos veremos de novo, Ruka. E hey, não deixe Kain se espreitar para dentro do nosso quarto, 'kay? Porque eu não vou estar aqui para socá-lo por um tempo. Se cuide."

Ruka riu e então beijou a amiga em ambas as bochechas.

------------x

Os dois estavam parados em um grande e aberto campo bem atrás da Academia Cross.

"Bem, tudo o que a gente precisa fazer agora é esperar meu avião pousar para embarcarmos e irmos para Vegas."

Rima se engasgou com seu pockey.

"Espere! Você disse Vegas? NÓS ESTAMOS INDO PARA A PUTA VEGAS ! SEM EU SABER!" ela exclamou.

Shiki levantou uma sobrancelha pela explosão repentina dela

"Eu pensei que você havia dito que não se importava sobre onde eu casaria contigo?"

"É! Mas por que você não me disse a localização? As minhas roupas não são apropriadas para esse lugar. Eu preciso fazer compras! Ah, não. Não. Não." Rima choramingou.

Shiki quase sorriu. A garota ficava adorável quando suas sobrancelhas se juntavam em preocupação assim.

"Eu poderia ligar para o Sr. Shinji fazer as compras por você. Me diga seu tamanho?" Ele imediatamente tinha seu celular em mãos.

"Quem é Shinji?"

"Meu mordomo pessoal."

"Aaah... Uau."

"Ok, tá bom. É 'uau'. Rima, qual seu tamanho?"

Antes que Rima pudesse responder, uma criança correu na direção deles.

"Rima-San!" uma voz de criança se aproximou deles por detrás do campo.

"SHIRO!" eles reconheceram.

"Você está indo embora! Sem me avisar!" ele arquejou na frente deles com um olhar abatido em seus olhos.

Rima o fulminou com os olhos.

"O que há com você, garoto? Eu pensei que você iria comemorar porque a mulher perturbada não vai estar mais aqui?"

Shiro balançou a cabeça e quase haviam lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Bem, vou sentir sua falta, só isso. Este lugar é mais alegre com você por perto."

Então o olhar fulminante de Rima se transformou em um sorriso, tocada. "Ah."

Shiki a encarou com descrença. Sim, seu lado materno começava a aparecer.

Rima se ajoelhou para que ficasse rosto a rosto de Shiro.

"Não se preocupe, eu estarei de volta depois de, err, seis meses. Você não vai ter chance de sentir minha falta." ela bagunçou os cabelos deles, brincando.

Shiro a surpreendeu abraçando seu pescoço.

"Vou sentir sua falta, Rima-san. Vou sentir falta dos tempos felizes."

Rima congelou por um minuto antes de abraçá-lo gentilmente de volta.

"Eu também, e escute, não pregue peças em mais ninguém, ok? Porque eles não são como eu. Eles vão te denunciar para o Diretor Cross."

Shiro riu. Shiki tinha um sorriso em seu rosto. Rima era boa em ser maternal, afinal. Ele começou a ficar curioso sobre as outras personalidade ocultas que ela possuía.

Quando eles soltaram o abraço, Shiro olhou para cima e sorriu para Shiki.

Shiki sorriu de volta e piscou um olho.

"Vou sentir sua falta também, Shiki-kun. Parabéns pelo seu casamento, de qualquer jeito." Shiro começou a se afastar.

"Obrigado, garoto."

Rima o observou se afastar com tristeza. Ela percebeu que havia tratado o menino injustamente. Só porque ela era totalmente super-protetora em relação aos seus pockeys. Então ela teve uma idéia.

"Espere, Shiro!" Rima o alcançou e lhe mostrou sua caixa de pockeys.

Shiro estava confuso.

"Eu quero que você fique com isso. Assim pode se lembrar de mim, de algum jeito..." Rima lhe deu sua caixa de pockeys de morango e Shiro aceitou alegremente.

"Obrigado, Rima-san!"

"Disponha. Preciso ir agora, estou ouvindo o jato se aproximar. Afaste-se do campo, ok? Vai pousar aqui. Até mais, garoto." Rima se afastou, sentindo-se orgulhosa de si mesma.

"Tchau!"

-----------x

"Para Vegas." comandou Shiki para o piloto.

"Sim, mestre Shiki." respondeu o piloto e, antes que percebessem, estavam voando, Tokyo e o Japão ficando menores e menores.

-----------x

O casal chegou em uma pequena capela, vestidos apenas de jeans e blusas.

Rima estava perfeitamente calma enquanto os nervos de Shiki enlouqueciam.

Eles se aproximaram do clérigo e pegaram suas alianças.

"Vocês devem ser Shiki Senri e Rima Touya?"

"Sim". Eles disseram.

O clérigo assentiu e pediu para que se ajoelhassem.

"Shiki, por favor repita o que eu digo enquanto põe a aliança no dedo de Touya."

Shiki concordou nervosamente.

"Você, Rima Touya, aceita a mim como seu marido para bem ou para mal até que a morte nos separe?"

"Sim." respondeu Rima. Então ele pôs a aliança em seu dedo.

"Repita depois de mim, Touya."

Rima preparou o anel.

"Você, Senri Shiki, aceita a mim como sua esposa para bem ou para mal até que a morte nos separe?"

"S-Sim."gaguejou Shiki. Rima pôs a aliança em seu dedo.

O clérigo fez o sinal da cruz e os mandou ficar de pé.

"Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Parabéns! Pode beijar a noiva."

Rima arfou alto.

"O QUÊ? ISSO NÃO ESTAVA NOS PLANOS!" ela exclamou para Shiki.

Shiki parecia desconfortável. "Um, isso deve ter escapado da minha mente..."

O clérigo limpou sua garganta. "Você pode beijar a noiva, Sr. Shiki."

Shiki ainda não havia energia para se recuperar de seu erro, Rima teve que fazer aquilo.

Rima, bufando, fechou seus olhos e segurou a cabeça de Shiki de modo que ela pudesse encostar suavemente os seus lábios nos dele. Então os separou imediatamente.

Para Shiki, fora quase um êxtase, ele realmente tivera a chance de sentí-la em sua boca. Mas somente por um breve momento. Ele não tinha tido a chance de aproveitar o suficiente.

Rima parecia envergonhada e zangada com o que havia feito.

---------x

O casal havia acabado de comer o jantar em um quieto restaurante em Las Vegas.

"Eu não espero mais surpresas bobas, Shiki! Eu concordei em ser sua esposa para que você pudesse escapar daquele tal contrato! Não para ser zoada!" Ela reclamou para ele enquanto andavam em uma rua.

Shiki não estava escutando. Ele ainda estava pensando em como seus lábios eram macios e doces sobre os dele.

"SHIKI!!"

"huh?"

"Eu disse, para onde diabos estamos indo agora?" ela exigiu, cruzando os braços. Era quase hora do nascer do Sol e eles precisavam dormir em breve.

"Ah!" Shiki voltou para a Terra e discou um número em seu telefone.

"Shinji? Nós estamos indo. Nos encontre no Hall de entrada. Bom, ok, obrigado, tchau."

Em cinco minutos, eles estavam em frente a um gigante hotel cinco estrelas.

Rima esticou seu pescoço para cima. "Uau, isto que é um prédio alto." disse, assombrada.

Um homem vestido em um smoking apareceu na luxuosa entrada.

"Sr. Shiki e Sra. Shiki." disse. "Devo conduzí-los?" e estendeu sua mão.

"Vá em frente." Shiki assentiu. Rima parecia assustada com seu novo nome.

Ah, sim. Ela era a Rima Shiki agora. A esposa do modelo metade puro-sangue.

----------x

"Devo deixá-los a sós agora. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, me chamem."

O casal estava em um enorme quarto. No lado esquerdo havia a porta do banheiro e nada mais. A única mobília ali era a cama king size, um sofá estofado, um gabinete e um set de televisão. Suas bagagens também estavam lá.

Rima olhou para Shiki.

"Onde eu vou dormir?" ela perguntou, um pouco nervosa.

"Nós dormiremos juntos, é claro. Na cama." Shiki replicou.

"Juntos? Ma-mas... Eu não durmo com garotos na minha cama!"

"Você vai agora. Estamos casados, se lembra?"

"Mas nós só estamos fingindo!" ela exclamou, o pânico crescendo em seu peito.

"Está tudo bem, nós podemos dividir a cama em dois lados. Ela é tão grande que você não vai nem notar que estou dormindo nela, ok? Supere isto." Ele apontou para a cama king size com um dossel branco.

Rima bufou e cruzou os braços. "Você dormirá no sofá. E eu dormirei na cama. Entendeu?"

Shiki olhou de cara feia para ela. "Olha, moça, se não fizer o que eu digo, eu não vou te dar nenhum pagamento."

Rima quis cortar a sua língua e retirar o que disse. NÃO! Dormir com Shiki era suportável contanto que ela tivesse seu pagamento. Realmente precisava do dinheiro...

"Ok... Eu durmo com você". Ela mordeu o lábio.

Shiki sorriu satisfeito. "Você quis dizer isso literalmente ou metafóricamente? Como fazer amor ou algo do tipo?"

Rima engoliu em seco. Era sua noite de núpcias e geralmente os casais fazem.. OH, não! Por que ela não havia pensado nisso?!!!!

Shiki sorria largamente.

"Então você pensa que nós faremos sexo"? Perguntou, inocentemente demais.

"O QUÊ?!!" Rima exclamou, muito, muito alto.

**Vocês não vão querer perder o que acontece no próximo capítulo: "A Noite de Núpcias", vão?**


	4. A Noite de Núpcias

_Oláa, sou eu, Anninha Black, tradutora da Fic! Eu gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews que me motivam a continuar com essa tradução!_

_Disclaimer: VK não me pertence. Esta fic pertence à autora __**OtakuIsLove**__._

_Aqui está o capítulo quatro! Aviso: A censura deste capítulo é T. Espero que gostem! _

**Armadilhas do Amor (Love Decoy)**

Capítulo Quatro: A Noite de Núpcias

"Então você pensa que nós faremos sexo"? Perguntou, inocentemente demais.

"O QUÊ?!!" Rima guinchou.

- - - - -x

Shiki deu pequenos passo em direção a ela, gradualmente, desabotuando sua camisa polo enquanto andava.

Rima andou para trás se afastando do olhar provocante dele. Ele exibia uma curva no canto da boca em um sorriso.

"PARA! Eu não vou fazer sexo com você! Eu só tenho dezenove anos! Sai pra lá! Ou eu vou ― vou te dar um chute naquele lugar!" Ela ameaçou, já se preparando pra um golpe .

O coração de Rima estava batendo tão forte que ela não conseguia respirar.

A camisa de Shiki estava completamente aberta e escorregando de seu corpo agora. Seu abdômen era muito bem definido e ele era… sexy.

Rima se xingou por não conseguir deixar de olhar para o corpo dele.

"Gostando do que vê?" Ele disse, marotamente.

"Eu realmente vou te chutar se você der mais um passo na minha direção!" Suas costas estavam coladas na imensa janela de vidro. Ela não tinha pra onde escapar.

Shiki soltou uma gargalhada e se afastou para pegar uma toalha.

"Caia na real, Rima. É claro que eu não vou fazer nada. Se eu fizesse, não haveria fingimento, certo? Eu só vou ir tomar um banho, sabe." Então ele se trancou no banheiro e gargalhou mais uma vez.

Ele conseguiu ouví-la rosnar lá fora. Isto o fez rir ainda mais. Ela era tão adorável. Seus grandes olhos realmente continham medo e inocência quando ele a provocou.

- - -

Era ótimo que Shiki estivesse no banheiro agora. Rima estava tão vermelha de vergonha que não sabia se algum dia se recuperaria.

SEM CHANCES de ela fazer AQUILO com ele. Ela ainda tinha o sonho de se tornar uma modelo renomada, de ter uma casa enorme. De jeito nenhum ela deixaria Shiki arruinar isso. Nunca. E ela NUNCA se apaixonaria por ele. Isso nunca iria acontecer.

Ela suspirou e abriu sua necessaire. Então ela pegou seu pijama que consistia em uma blusa com alcinhas finas e um shortinho, ambos de seda. Sim, este era seu traje de noite usual e apenas Ruka já havia visto ela vestida assim.

Cantarolando para si mesma ela começou a soltar suas maria-chiquinhas colocando o elástico em cima da penteadeira. Ela encarou seu reflexo. Ainda haviam manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas. De repente ela se lembrou do abdomen de Shiki.

NÃO! _Pare com isso,RIMA!!_ Ela ralhou consigo mesma. Odiava o fato de que não conseguia parar de pensar no palido e musculoso peitoral do garoto.

"Eee, pronto!" A porta abriu e Shiki saiu com água pingando pelos cabelos e apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura.

Oh,não! Rima desviou seu olhar dele.

"Porque você não trocou de roupa no banheiro?!" Ela tentou disfarçar o vermelho em suas bochechas.

"Por quê? Eu quero me trocar aqui. E além disso, eu esqueci de levar minhas roupas pro banheiro." Ele respondeu e começou a abrir sua bagagem para procurar roupas.

Rima se encontrou olhando para seu peitoral novamente.

"Rima, você pode, por favor, parar de olhar pro meu torso? Caso contrário ele vai derreter." Ele provocou, exibindo ainda mais o peitoral.

Rima piscou, então disse com a voz engasgada "Cale a boca." Ela bateu a porta do banheiro e foi tomar seu banho.

Estúpido, babaca, Shiki estúpido e convencido!

Após o longo vôo, ela achava que merecia um momento para relaxar. Rima abriu a torneira de água quente e adicionou bolhas na banheira. Ela precisava esquecer que Shiki estava lá for a esperando por ela.

Pensar nele a fez nervosa novamente. E se ele realmente estivesse planejando fazer sexo com ela enquanto ela dormia? Ela balançou a cabeça e ignorou seus pensamentos.

Cuidadosamente, ela tirou suas roupas e afundou na banheira.

Aah, era maravilhoso. Isto a fez esquecer sobre Shiki. Quem ele era mesmo?

Tranquilamente ela passou seus produtos no rosto e no corpo.

Relaxada, ela saiu da banheira e secou seus cabelos e corpo. Então ela vestiu seu traje de dormir e sorriu para sua imagem no gigantesco espelho. Ela parecia ótima.

Rima abriu a porta e estava pronta para dormir.

Ela estava quase saindo do banheiro quando viu Shiki de costas para ela, lendo um livro no sofá. E então ela olhou para a roupa que usava.

**Oh, nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!!!!!!!!!!!**

Imediatamente, ela bateu a porta para fechá-la e e começou a entrar em pânico. Vamos avaliar a situação, pensou Rima. Primeiro, Shiki estava lá fora esperando por ela. Segundo, ela estava usando uma roupa de dormir que não a deixava exatamente muito "coberta".

Ela não podia deixar que ele a visse com essas roupas! O que ela faria?!

Seu coração começou a bater acelerado de novo. Como ela podia ser tão estúpida?? Por quê ela não havia pensado sobre a possibilidade de ter de dividir a cama?!

Maldito Shiki! Ele havia feito de propósito! Aquele pervertido!

Ela estava tremendo de nervoso.

Houve uma leve batida na porta que a fez pular de susto.

"O quê?" Ela gritou.

"Você está bem? Eu pensei ter ouvido você sair do banheiro?" Ele perguntou, gentilmente.

Ela se xingou mentalmente. "Vai embora." Ela gritou de novo.

"Ok… mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, me avise." Os passos dele estavam sumindo e ela entrou em pânico novamente. Ela não podia se deixar encurralar desse jeito!

"Shiki!" Ela chamou. Ela ia ceder, desta vez.

"Sim?"

"Você pode me… ajudar?" Ela suspirou e admitiu sua derrota.

"Ajudar em quê?" Havia satisfação em seu tom de voz, feliz por ela finalmente ter cedido.

"Hum… É sobre roupas." Ela começou.

"Sim?"

Ela estava completamente nervosa. "Bem, é que... eu pensei que nós dormiríamos em quartos separados então eu pus na mala alguns trajes de dormir meus que são muito confortáveis de usar..."

Shiki esperou. "Então, qual é o problema?"

"Eu estou usando lingerie!" Ela admitiu e suspirou.

Do outro lado da porta, Shiki estava lutando para não rir. Ele estava bastante curioso sobre ela, de fato. Ele a ouviu fungar. Ela estava soluçando? Oh, não. Ele não queria vê-la chorar.

"Rima? Eu estou entrando!" Ele disse, bravamente e curioso.

"NÃO!" Ela berrou.

Tarde demais, Shiki havia girado a chave na maçaneta e visto Rima.

E seu queixo caiu. Minha nossa senhora. Por quê ela escondia um corpo daqueles?!

Ela estava vestindo uma blusinha com alças finas e shorts preto. Eles destacavam as belas curvas de Rima. Ela era tão deslumbrante.

Rima bateu em sua cabeça. "Não fique me encarando! Me ajude! Porque eu não vou dormir assim!"

Shiki imediatamente tirou sua camisa e entregou a ela. "Você pode usar ela essa noite."

Rima o observou por um segundo antes de aceitar a camisa e vestí-la.

A blusa era grande demais. Porém ela estava acostumada com roupas largas. "Obrigada, eu acho."

Shiki riu e a puxou para fora do banheiro. "Você devia ter me falado sobre isso mais cedo."

"Humf. É, bem, eu pensei que você agiria como um pervertido se eu te contasse."

Shiki balançou a cabeça. "Eu? Um pervertido? Você está me subestimando, Rima."

"Ah sim, bem, você realmente é um, uma vez que tentou me fazer ter sexo contigo."

"Aquilo foi uma brincadeira! Então você levou a sério?" Ele gargalhou.

Rima bufou.

- - - - - - x

Quinze minutos depois de discutirem sobre quem era o mais pervertido, eles decidiram se deitar e dividir a cama ao meio.

Rima juntou as almofadas do sofá e as alinhou no meio da cama para estabelecer uma fronteira. Eles haviam feito um trato: se um dos dois ultrapassasse seu lado das almofadas, teria que dormir no sofá na noite seguinte.

"Shiki?" Rima sussurou.

"Hãn?" Ele respondeu.

"Isso é muito estranho, não?" Ela quase sorriu e escondeu seu rosto com o lençol. Eles tinham que dividir o lençol uma vez que só havia um.

Shiki se enfiou debaixo das cobertas também. "Sim, é estranho. Mais do que imagina nossa vã filosofia, de qualquer jeito, estamos aqui agora e eu estou cansado. Boa noite."

"Noite." Ela respondeu.

Ela estava deitada havia uma hora, ainda incerta sobre a "brincadeira" de Shiki, mas então ela percebeu que ele jamais faria algo como aquilo. Ele era um ótimo rapaz. Ela se apoiou em seus cotovelos para que pudesse observá-lo dormir.

Ele era deslumbrante, seu cabelo cor de avelã já estavam todo bagunçado e um leve sorriso aparecia em seus lábios. Seus lábios... De repente ela se lembrou do breve beijo na capela. Ela tinha que admitir que havia sido... bom. Ela nunca tinha beijado um cara antes. Shiki hava sido seu primeiro beijo. Antes que ela pudesse se controlar, seus dedos passearam nos lábios vermelhos dele, e então ela os recolheu imediatamente, se sentindo muito culpada. E dormiu, mais contente.

- - - - -x

Shiki acordou com um raio de luz da lua entrando pela janela. Era noite agora. E ele se sentiu deprimido por ter que levantar. Ele estava em uma posição tão boa e confortável. Espere. Ele pausou. E todos os eventos do dia anterior vieram a tona. Rima, sendo tão inocente, ele a entregando sua camisa e... divindo a cama.

Sua reação imediata foi olhar para baixo.

Oh, não.

Rima Touya, a rebelde da Academia Cross havia se aconchegado nele, usando seu peito como travesseiro e entrelaçando suas pernas.

Ele se espantou. Com certeza esta era uma ótima maneira de acordar: estando aconchegado com alguém. Ele a abraçou colocando sua mão nas costas dela e repousou seu queixo em sua cabeça. Então continuou a dormir.

Rima bocejou e acordou. "Ohayo*, Shi― Aaaarrrggghhhhh!!!!"

Ela percebeu que sua cabeça estava apoiada no peito dele. No seu peito nu. A camisa dele estava com ela! Espere, ela estava vestindo alguma coisa? Ele havia feito alguma coisa com ela? Oh, nãoo. Oh, não.

Ela checou debaixo das cobertas. Negativo. Não havia acontecido nada.

Rima suspirou de alívio.

Shiki abriu um de seus olhos e a observou. "Ohayo..."

"O que você quer dizer com 'Ohayo'?! Você estava tentando me estuprar, seu pervertido!" Ela gritou e bateu em seu braço.

Os olhos de Shiki se arregalaram. "EU NÃO ESTOU TENTANDO TE ESTUPRAR !! E caso você ainda não tenha percebido, é você quem invadiu meu território, Rima!" Ele berrou de volta.

Rima checou a linha de travesseiros e viu que ele estava certo: de fato, ela quem estava no lado dele da cama.

Ela corou. "É, bem..." Ela olhou para longe.

"Isto só significa que você vai dormir no sofá na próxima vez." Ele a provocou e começou a esticar seus braços e pernas.

Rima lançou um olhar feio para ele. "Eu não preciso que você me lembre disso. De qualquer jeito, o que nós vamos fazer hoje?" Ela se levantou e começou a se esticar também.

Shiki sorriu para ela. "Eu quero que você experimente algo para nossa lua-de-mel, uma boate."

"Ah.. e o que se faz em uma boate?" Ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Dançar, beber e coisas do tipo. Não é grande coisa." Ele pegou sua toalha e foi tomar um banho.

Rima encarou a porta do banheiro. Claro, uma boate talvez fizesse bem a ela.

_*** "Ohayo" significa "Bom dia" em japonês. **_

**E então, o que acharam****? Espero que voc****ês tenham gostado! Obviamente não há Lemons! Hehe. O próximo capítulo será sobre Rima e Shiki em uma boate, tenho certeza de que vocês não vão querer deixar de ler! **

**[[spoiler: Rima vai se meter em encrena! eep!]]**


	5. Problemas na Boate

**Leitores queridos, mil desculpas pela demora! A vida está uma loucura! Mas como é melhor tarde do que nunca, aí vai o novo capítulo da fic! Uhuul o/ **

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem! Um beijo, a tradutora.**

_Disclaimer: Esta fic é uma tradução de "Love Decoy", escrita por OtakuIsLove._

**Armadilhas do Amor (Love Decoy)**

Capítulo Cinco: Problemas na Boate 

**P.D.V de Shiki**

"Uau. Esse lugar é muito divertido!" Ela exclamou.

Eu sorri para ela. "Que ótimo que você gostou, Rima." Honestamente, eu não conseguiria levá-la pra um programa íntimo, como um jantar. Eu me sentiria desconfortável, então decidi que uma boate seria a melhor idéia.

O barman se aproximou de nós. "Deseja algo, senhorita?"

Errado. Ele estava apenas olhando para Rima. O que isso significava, hun?

"Hum... Você tem... whisky?"

"Eu não vou permitir que você beba whisky, Rima. Garotas geralmente tem baixa tolerância pra esses tipos de bebida."

Ela sorriu com desdém. "Eu posso tolerar três garrafas dessas a qualquer hora."

O barman limpou sua garganta e interrompeu nossa discussão. "Ele é seu namorado?" Perguntou para Rima.

"Correção, eu sou o MARIDO dela" Eu respondi, irritado.

"Ah." O barman piscou surpreso e se afastou dela. "Whisky, então? Algo mais?"

"Soda." Eu respondi friamente.

Ele consentiu e voltou para o bar.

"Você o matou de medo agora!" Ela comentou.

"Mas é claro. Ele estava flertando com você!" Eu comentei também.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "E o quê você tem a ver com isso caso ele estivesse mesmo flertando comigo?" Ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Eu engoli em seco mas desviei o olhar. "Nada."

O barman retornou com uma garrafa de whisky e um copo de soda.

Eu peguei a garrafa para mim e empurrei a soda para ela.

"Mas..."

"Sem mas, Rima. Beba. E não, você não pode beber whisky." Eu disse, com o tom mais autoritário que eu conseguia fazer.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu não vou beber isso." Então ela entornou a soda... em mim.

"Mas que p?"

"Agora, será que eu posso beber meu whisky?" Ela perguntou, com uma falsa doçura e tirou a garrafa da minha mão.

Eu estava muito ocupado torcendo minha camisa. "Por que você fez isso, Rima?" Eu gritei, por mais que fosse inútil, pois a música alta abafava minha voz.

"Ah, quietinho, Shiki, vai secar em um minuto e além disso, você mereceu. Em vez de agir como uma velhaca chata, porque você não bebe comigo?" Ela encheu dois copos com o whisky.

"Eu não bebo." Eu decretei.

Ela riu. "Garoto inocente! Você deveria experimentar então!" Ela pôs o copo a força nas minhas mãos e olhou para mim com expectativa.

Meu rosto se contorceu.

Ela suspirou. "Às vezes você é tão angelical! Experimente, eu sei que você eventualmente vai gostar disso."

Meu rosto se contorceu de novo mas eu cheirei o whisky. Argh. "Eu não gosto do cheiro. É muito forte."

Ela fechou a cara. "Beba."

Eu fechei a cara para ela também mas tomei um golezinho. "Isto é..." Eu engasguei. "horrível!" O whisky queimou minha garganta.

Ela sorriu. "Isto sempre acontece na primeira vez." Ela bebeu também e não engasgou, nem nada parecido.

Como ela tinha feito isso?

Sentindo-me corajoso, eu bebi de novo e esvaziei meu copo. "Bem, não é tão ruim, eu acho. Queima um pouco mas é tolerável." Eu concluí.

Ela encheu meu copo novamente. "Vamos brindar a felicidade, então? Eu, finalmente indo para Paris e você, livre do seu contrato."

Eu concordei. Estava começand a me sentir um pouco irracional. Isto era o resultado de se beber um copo de whisky?

"Tin-tin!" Nós exclamamos e batemos nossos copos.

Nós dois rimos e bebemos juntor. Isto era divertido. O whisky estava comçando a tomar

conta de mim.

Eu reparei que a garrafa tinha se esvaziado.

"Ei, você!" Eu berrei pro barman. "Mais whisky!"

Ele assentiu e pôs outra garrafa em nossa mesa.

Eu pus mais bebida em nossos copos enquanto olhava para Rima. Ela sempre tinha sido bonita assim ou era apenas culpa do whisky?

Ela estava me olhando de volta com a mesma expressão admirada.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um homem com seus 20 anos, de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis se aproximou de Rima.

"Ei, linda." Ele sentou-se na almofada vazia ao seu lado.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso. "Ei."

"Meu nome é Paul Cobalt. O seu?" Ele extendeu uma mão.

Rima a segurou sem hesitar. Eu limpei minha garganta. Alô, o que esse cara estava pensando, se intrometendo dessa forma?

"Rima Touya." Ela respondeu, animadíssima.

"Uou, um nome legal." Ele elogiou com uma piscada.

"Eu sei." Ela respondeu.

"Então... você quer dançar?" Ele perguntou, segurando o braço dela.

Com isso, eu me levantei e me meti entre os dois. "Rima, você quer dançar COMIGO?" Eu perguntei.

As sobrancelhas dela se contraíram. "Hum, ah, eu me esqueci. Paul, este é Shiki. Shiki, este é Paul." Ela nos apresentou brevemente. Ela deve ter entendido que eu me senti um pouco deslocado da conversa deles.

"Ei, cara." Ele sorriu.

Eu o ignorei. "Então, Rima? Você quer dançar comigo?" Eu perguntei de novo.

Pela expressão da sua cara, ela sabia que eu não queria dançar e sim tirar ela de perto do incrível Paul.

Ela fechou a cara. "Não. Paul me pediu primeiro." Ela me tirou do caminho e se levantou.

Paul riu. "Este é o espírito." E ele arrastou Rima para a pista de dança.

Suspirando, eu sentei novamente, furioso. Sempre vencido, não era? Por que Rima não dançou comigo? Eu era o marido dela afinal de contas.

Eu bebi o whisky fervorosamente, ainda olhando para os dois dançando. Do meio de tantas pessoas, era logo com a Rima que ele tinha que falar. O que eu sou? Um fracassado? Por quê Rima?

Porque ela é estonteante, seu idiota - respondeu minha subconsciência. Sim, sim. Ela era insanamente linda. Mas ela pertencia a mim! Por seis meses, pelo menos. E eu queria aproveitar isto ao máximo. Nenhum Paul Cobalt iria me impedir.

Depois de beber todo o whisky da garrafa, eu me senti um tanto grogue, mas ainda racional. Eu me levantei e me misturei com a multidão da pista de dança. Procurando por Rima. Para roubá-la de volta.

"Ei." Uma bonita garota americana sorriu para mim. Nós começamos a dançar.

"Ei." Eu respondi.

"Cabelo legal." Os olhos verdes dela estavam olhando para os meus.

"Obrigado. Meu nome é Shiki. O seu?" Estávamos girando, dançando, quase esbarrando nas pessoas.

"O meu é Jessica." A boca dela cheirava a cigarro e bebida.

Eu sorri. "Você é muito bonita, sabia disso?" Sim, Rima era bonita. Espere, o quê? Eu tinha dito aquilo alto? Para Jessica? Ah, não! Aquelas palavras eram para Rima! Merda!

Ela riu. "Obrigada. Olha, eu quero que você venha comigo..."

"Onde?" Eu perguntei.

Ela sorriu de uma maneira sedutora. "´Pra algum lugar escuro."

Sentindo-me motivado, eu a segui até um canto escuro.

"O que a gente está fazendo aq...?" Eu comecei a perguntar, mas fui interrompido pelos

lábios passionais dela sobre os meus. Sim, nós estávamos num amasso.

Satisfação. Ah, aquilo era muito bom. Meus braços apertaram suas pequenas costas. Seus lábios eram ardentes e rápidos nos meus. Eu correspondi. Uma parte de mim queria continuar ali. Para esquecer Rima com o Paul.

Espere, o quê?

Ah, não! Rima!

Eu afastei a menina de mim, sem ar.

"Hum. Desculpe. É só que eu tenho uma... namorada e eu acho que ela está procurando por mim agora."

"Mas...!"

"Tchau!" Eu andei para longe e me meti novamente na multidão.

Eu tinha que achar Rima. Este lugar tinha sido uma péssima idéia.

"Rima!" Eu gritei, ainda que fosse inútil pelo volume da música.

Eu a achei, finalmente, sentada com quatro caras. Paul era um deles. Oferecendo para ela mais whisky.

Eu fiquei os escutando por um tempo. "Beba, Rima. Vai fazer você esquecer o que você viu."

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos. Por quê ela estava chorando? Eu estava tentado a me aproximar deles mas eu não queria arruinar a chance de ouvir o que ela ia dizer.

"É tão aflitante. Ver ele dando um amasso em uma garota." Ela murmurou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ah, não! Então ela tinha me visto.

"Vem aqui. Eu vou te fazer se esquecer dele." Paul se levantou e a agarrou pelo braço. Os outos garotos o seguiram e eles saíram da boate.

Eu os segui, preocupado. Eles levaram Rima para um beco escuro.

Deus, o que eles iam fazer com ela?

Eu espiei.

"Pare!" Eu ouvi Rima dizer. "Eu vou te dar um soco!"

Houve um estouro alto e uma pancada. Mas quem havia sido atingido? Meu coração acelerou descontrolado. Eu queria intervir mas meus pés pareciam congelados no mesmo lugar.

"NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM!" Ela berrou.

Houve murmuros estranhos. E rima gritou de novo.

Era minha hora de agir. Eu mordi meu dedo e um chicote de sangue se formou. Sem que eles percebessem, eu os chicoteei de tal forma que eles perderam os sentidos .

Quando eles desmaiaram, eu me aproximei dela. "Rima?" Eu disse, receoso.

Sua blusa estava toda amassada. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça. Também havia um hematoma em seu pescoço.

"Rima!" Eu exclamei. Ela não estava soluçando mas eu sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar.

"Me desculpe. Eu nunca mais vou te deixar de novo." Eu sussurei, a abraçando instintivamente forte.

Eu a soltei um pouco e a encarei, secando a trilha de lágrimas de suas bochechas.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela estava me surrando.

"Seu completo babaca!" Ela atingiu meu abdômen. "Como você pôde beijar alguém? Eu sou sua esposa! Pelo amor de Deus!" Ela me deu outro golpe.

Eu protegi meu rosto com meus braços. "Rima, dá pra parar? Foi mal, ok? Aquela garota insana me pediu pra acompanhá-la. Eu a segui e quando ela chegou em um lugar escuro, ela começou a me beijar, mas eu não sabia que ela ia fazer isso! Eu me separei dela!" Eu me defendi.

Ela desviou o olhar de mim, seus punhos tremendo. "Obrigada por me salvar." Então ela soltou uma risadinha.

"Rima?" Eu chamei. Ela tinha mesmo acabado de dar uma risadinha? Ela estava bem? Ou ela tinha ficado louca pelo quase estupro que tinha acontecido?

Ela fechou os olhos e desmaiou. Sim, ela estava muito bêbada.

Eu suspirei e a levei para casa.

Quando eu cheguei, deitei Rima na cama e pus uma toalha com água gelada em sua testa.

Eu a observei. A culpa era minha. Eu não devia ter pensado somente em mim mesmo. Eu supostamente era seu marido. Seu protetor. Mas a tinha deixado com Paul. Eu iria me

desculpar quando ela recuperasse a consciência.

"Hmm.." Ela gemeu.

"Rima?" Eu cheguei perto e toquei sua testa. Ela parecia estar perfeitamente bem.

Fui pego de surpresa quando os braços dela circularam meus pescoço e me puxaram para o lado dela na cama.

"Eu te amo." Ela murmurou em meu ouvido e então, lentamente, foi se aproximando de mim, seus olhos fechados.

Meu olhos se arregalaram.


	6. Um Evento Inesperado

**Surpresaaaa! Novo capítulo on! Nem demorei tanto pra atualizar dessa vez, né? ._.**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu fico MUITO feliz de saber que vocês estão gostando da fic e da minha tradução. *-* **

**Por isso continuem com os REVIEWS! **

***psicopata insana songa monga obcecada por reviews mode [on]***

**REVIEW! **

**REVIIIIIIIIEW! POR FAVOR, MAAAAIS REVIEWS _**

***psicopata insana songa monga obcecada por reviews mode [off]***

_**Sem mais enrolação, o novo capítulo**__._

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight não me pertence, pois se pertencesse o Kaname ficaria COMIGO, não com a Yuuki. Essa fic é de autoria de __**OtakuIsLove**__. Isto é apenas uma humilde tradução._

**Armadilha do Amor (Love Decoy)**

Capítulo Seis: Um Evento Inesperado

Ela acabara de dizer "eu te amo"? Shiki pensou, embasbacado.

Rima o abraçou ainda mais apertado, não que ela tivesse consciência do que estava fazendo. Já que ela estava bêbada. Shiki estava em estado de choque. O rosto dela estava se aproximando do dele. Aquilo era o que as pessoas faziam quando ficavam bêbadas? Elas beijavam alguém? Diziam "eu te amo"? Sim, normalmente.

Bah.

Mais perto agora, ele podia sentir a leve respiração dela em seu rosto. Ele fechou seus olhos e aguardou o inevitável.

**Toc. Toc.**

Os olhos de Shiki se abriram e ele pulou para fora da cama, suspirando. Por quê logo agora, na hora errada. Irritante!

"Entre."

Era Shinji. "Mestre Shiki. Desculpe-me pela interrupção mas vim aqui lhe informar que seu advogado já preparou o novo contrato. Você gostaria que eu cuidasse do seu vôo de volta para Tóquio? Ou gostaria de permanecer em Las Vegas por agora?"

Shiki sorriu abertamente. Sim, liberdade estava a caminho. "Nós partiremos amanhã. Quando Rima estiver melhor."

Shinji se curvou e os deixou.

-x

Rima acordou, se sentindo um pouco grogue e desorientada. Ela olhou para a janela. Ainda era noite, ela percebeu. Mas não foi isso que a acordou.

Havia uma mão em seu travesseiro. Ela piscou e olhou para Shiki. Ele estava ajoelhado no lado dela da cama, metade do seu corpo descansando apoiado em seu lado esquerdo. Então ela notou uma bacia d'água e uma toalha molhada em sua testa. Seu coração descompassou. Ele havia cuidado dela a noite inteira. Ela ficou tocada por isso.

Ela não queria acordá-lo e ele era muito pesado pra que ela o colocasse na cama. Assim, ela o cobriu com um lençol para que ele ficasse aquecido, pelo menos. Ela começou a se lembrar das coisas que haviam acontecido. Ele a havia salvado do quase estupro. Sua própria força não era suficiente para todos eles.

Mas a parte mais dolorosa tinha sido ver Shiki e a garota americana se beijando. Não,não era doloroso, na verdade... era apenas um pouco ESTRANHO ver seu marido beijando outra. Ela estava apenas CUMPRINDO SEU PAPEL DE ESPOSA, Rima concluiu. Ela não tinha ficado com ciúmes nem nada. Não, não, não.

Negações demais.

_Flashback_

_"Ei,Rima? Eu quero que você conheça meus amigos. Este é James, Randy, Evans e _

_Hugh."_

_Todos eles ficaram me oferecendo bebidas e eu estava atoardida demais para não aceitar._

_Eu aceitei, embora seus olhos me intimidassem. Eu não deveria ter me afastado de Shiki._

_"Você é solteira, mulher?" Evans, aquele de cabelos bronze e olhos castanhos perguntou._

_"Err, não." Eu respondi._

_Evans fez um som de descrença em sua garganta._

_"Então, como é lá no Japão? Como é ser uma asiática?"_

_Eu não estava prestando muita atenção no que eles diziam. Eu estava esticando o pescoço em todas as direções procurando por um sinal de Shiki._

_"Hum.. é legal. Eu acho que todas as pessoas na minha escola em Tóquio são bastante amigáveis. Er, vocês se importam se eu for no banheiro?" Eu perguntei._

_"Não." os outros responderam em coro, mas Evans se levantou e me acompanhou._

_"Quantos anos você tem, Rima?" Ele perguntou._

_"Vinte." Eu menti._

_Ele sorriu. "Perfeito. Eu tenho vinte e três. Sabe, eu realmente estou sentindo a necessidade de beijar você nesse exato momento mas como você disse que tem um namorado, eu acho que eu não deveria. Mas você é gostosa, ok?" Ele admitiu e segurou minha cintura._

_Eu lhe dei um soco._

"_Ai!"_

"_Me solta, seu babaca. Vá beijar outra pessoa e arranje uma vida."_

_Eu corri para longe dele, então eu tropecei. Sim, tropecei._

_Eu me levantei e descobri em quê eu tinha tropeçado._

_Uma caixa de pockys. "Shiki!" Eu murmurei. Ele não poderia estar longe, poderia?_

_Foi então que eu ouvi sua voz saindo de um canto escuro e escondido da boate._

"_O que a gente está fazendo aq-?"_

_Então ouvi sons bem altos de beijo. Contraí o cenho. Certamente que Shiki não faria _

_isso, não é?_

_Não é?_

_Mas então eu vi sua cabeleira castanha quase ruiva sendo puxada por uma mão branca e pequena. Ele estava gostando daquilo._

_O grande bostinha, estava gostando daquilo!_

_Eu andei rapidamente para longe deles, os pockys ainda em minhas mãos._

_Eu queria muito chorar. Mas chorar era pra fracotes. Eu mordi meus lábios e segurei minhas lágrimas. Não era tão ruim. Eu era ótima nessas coisas. Eu nunca havia chorado quando era menor. Então por quê eu estou chorando agora? Por quê agora? E por causa de Shiki?_

_Pus o pocky em meu bolso e retornei para a mesa de Paul, procurando comforto._

_Fim do Flashback._

Rima olhou para o adormecido Shiki. Ele parecia tão pacífico. Talvez ela não deveria tê-lo julgado daquela maneira. E ele havia salvado sua vida também.

Ela decidiu que seria legal agora. Ela tentaria mudar por e para ele. Uma vida por outra vida, um pagamento pelo o quê ele havia feito.

"Meus parabéns pelo casamento, eu espero que vocês tenham se divertido em Las Vegas." Disse o advogado.

O casal havia retornado para Tóquio. Agora, eles estavam no escritório do advogado.

"Obrigado." Eles responderam.

"Eu devo presumir que apenas eu e vocês sabemos sobre o esquema para invalidação do contrato através do casamento, correto?"

Shiki assentiu. "Takuma tem conhecimento disso. Apenas quatro pessoas sabem sobre tudo. Como está andando o processo? Você já preparou os papéis de divórcio?"

"Sim. Tudo está indo como o planejado. Porém há um problema, ou talvez haverá um problema."

"Se...?" Rima quis saber.

"Se vocês tiverem um bebê, isto tornará as coisas muito mais complicadas. Vocês não fizeram... vocês sabem o quê, fizeram?" O advogado desviou o olhar, embaraçado.

Houve um longo silêncio.

"Ãaanh.." Shiki gaguejou.

Rima forçou uma risada. "É claro que não! Por que faríamos isso quando estamos apenas fingindo, não é? Quero dizer, alô! Eu só tenho dezenove anos, pelo amor de Deus!" Seus braços estavam levantados, exclamando.

"Além disso, Shiki disse que me pagaria quanto eu quisesse se eu fizesse tudo certinho. Eu estou fazendo tudo certo e nada além foi combinado..."

"Senhorita Touya, nós já entendemos."

"... e eu realmente não ligo pro que vocês pensam. Honestamente, nada aconteceu. Se você está tão curioso sobre isso, por quê você não...?"

"Já chega, Rima.." Shiki implorou.

"... compra um teste de gravidez? Eu só quero que você saiba que eu e o Shiki não..."

"Rima, você pode parar agora?"

Takuma entrou no escritório.

"... fizemos sexo!" Ela concluiu, decidida.

"O QUÊ?" A boca de Takuma se abriu, em descrença.

"Err. Você só ouviu a última parte, Taku-chan." Ela disse, suando. "E não, nós não fizemos sexo!" Ela complementou.

Ichijo encarou todos eles com olhares desconfiados. "Hum."

Mais silêncio e então... Rima estava prestes a desandar a falar de novo quando Shiki sorriu e cumprimentou Takuma com leves tapinhas nas costas. "Bom te ver e novo, cara."

Os olhos de Takuma passaram desconfiados da barriga de Rima para os olhos de Shiki.

"Er, é. Que bom que vocês estão de volta. Sentimos sua falta."

Rima suspirou aliviada e se sentou, atenta à conversa dos dois.

"Eu ouvi falar que você havia voltado, então eu descobri que você estaria aqui no escritório do seu advogado. Falando nisso, Kaname me disse que gostaria de convidar os dois para uma festa de boas vindas em honra a uma estudante antiga que voltará à Academia Cross. E é claro, a celebração inclui o casamento de vocês e outros acontecimentos. Então... vocês irão?"

"Claro." Shiki sorriu. "Rima?"

"Sem problemas para mim." Ela rebateu.

"Ótimo. Os vejo na mansão Kuran amanhã de noite, então? Ah, e você pode me acompanhar numa caminhada, Shiki? Eu gostaria de bater um papo com você, cara." Takuma deu um soquinho de leve em seu ombro.

Rima cruzou os braços e se levantou. "Eu vou estar no quarto de Ruka, ok? Eu preciso falar com ela, de qualquer jeito. Volto mais tarde." Ela deixou o escritório sem dizer mais nada.

"Ela continua a mesma, não é?" Takuma comentou.

"Sim. A garota boba e rebelde. Mas eu tenho um monte de coisas pra te contar, Takuma. Esta garota é imprevisível. Ela bebeu duas garrafas de whisky e continuou andando normalmente, ela usa lingerie para dormir e ficou totalmente maluca quando viu meu peitoral." Shiki explicou, sorrindo com essas memórias.

"O QUÊ? VOCÊ É UM SORTUDO, CARA!" Takuma riu.

Shiki sorriu. "É.. ela é tolerável, pelo menos... ela apronta demais, mas... acho que posso dar conta disso."

"Sério agora, você fizeram ou não fizeram sexo?" Ichijo perguntou.

Shiki grunhiu. Ele não queria nem um pouco responder aquela pergunta embaraçosa.

Shiki retornou para sua mansão. Takuma havia ido embora cedo pois Kaname havia requisitado sua presença.

Ele sentiu que realmente merecia um banho quente e demorado. Rima não voltaria até o entardecer. Assim, ele subiu as escadas até sua suíte que ele dividia com sua esposa e tirou todas as suas roupas, sem se importar em pegar um toalha para se cubrir.

Então ele abriu a porta do banheiro. Advinhe quem ele viu?

Sua respiração parou mas seu coração bateu tão alto que ele pôde escutarr. Rima estava no chuveiro, pelada. Ele também estava nu. Ah, DEUS!

Pareceu que ela também havia pensado que ele não voltaria tão cedo e então não se importou em trancar a porta.

Dois pares de olhos se arregalaram, então congelaram.

Dois corações batendo acelerados pela vergonha e surpresa. (Satisfação talvez estivesse escondida lá no fundo).

Duas bocas gritaram em choque.

"SAI DAQUI A-GO-RA!" Rima gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões, suas bochechas queimando de tão vermelhas.

-x-

**E aí, o que vocês acharam? Estão gostando da fic? Eu prometo tentar traduzir o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível pra vocês não me odiarem, hehe **

**Beijos, Anninha B.**


End file.
